


不可控因素

by yj425778120



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yj425778120/pseuds/yj425778120





	1. Chapter 1

27吉×20莱

（一）

“今天第一堂课，我需要确认一下你们的名字。”  
“——莱因哈特·缪杰尔。”  
讲台下安静得针落可闻。  
“莱因哈特·缪杰尔？”  
仍旧无人应答。  
看样子他今天运气不错，点的第一个名就中了奖。  
或许是哪家不学无术的少爷——齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯在心里评价。帝国大学是无可非议的顶尖大学，学生的总体质量相当高，但也不乏靠着后台硬被塞进来的纨绔子弟。而且他之前的课程要求一栏上明明白白地写着缺勤一次扣除十分，这门选修课的内容本来就难，如果缺勤两次，很可能会得到一个不及格的分数。  
总人数五十人的课堂，只有一个人缺席。很好，齐格飞在莱因哈特的名字旁边做好标记——或许他会成为日后的重点观察对象。

对于普通的老师来说，学生的缺席或许没什么，但于齐格飞而言不是。作为帝国大学新的特聘讲师，齐格飞本人的履历是相当耀眼的。27岁就能担任奥丁一流的风投公司的总裁，这固然与吉尔菲艾斯家殷实的家底和人脉有关，但其自身过硬的实力和独到眼光才是最主要的因素。先天条件就足够优秀的他，更是付出了几倍于常人的努力才走到现在。因此也无怪乎齐格飞对那些占据了优势资源却蒙混度日的人抱有一些特别的成见。

新来的老师并不会知道莱因哈特是个怎样的人物，因此也不知道这件事在学生之间引发的小小骚动。  
——经济管理学院金融系的天才，雷打不动的院系第一，两年全勤的莱因哈特，居然缺席了，还是在那位要求相当严格齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯先生的课上。学生们纷纷在心中感慨这个经管学院魔王级的人物也有落马的一天，被齐格飞逮住了，以后的日子可能会不太好过。

下课后，齐格飞利落地收拾好携带的教学用品，他得赶在那些自认为不错而怀有某种目的接近他的人凑过来之前离开这里。这并非齐格飞自己多虑，而是事实，尤其是刚开学的那股新鲜劲还在，赶来围观这位年轻英俊的讲师的人可能会把他身边的路堵得水泄不通。齐格飞自幼家教良好，为人温谦有礼，然而他的温柔止于安全距离内，是周到，也是一种不动声色的疏离。  
他还是太慢了，又或许是纠缠他的人总能找到先于他一步的办法。齐格飞看着明显是没事找事前来搭讪的学生，不着痕迹地拧了眉。

（二）

医院里的消毒水味道有些刺鼻。  
莱因哈特离开姐姐安妮罗杰的病房时，已经是第二天的晚上，好在是周末，耽误的只有一门新开的选修。前两年的时候，安妮罗杰的身体就每况愈下，但还不至于躺在医院，最近她的病情恶化，莱因哈特不得不守在她身旁。  
安妮罗杰身体虚弱的根源在于过度操劳。母亲的过早去世给这个家庭带来了巨大的打击，本来就不宽裕的生活因为父亲的酗酒怠惰显得更加拮据。为了弟弟，安妮罗杰在十四岁时辍学了，全心投入对他的照顾和维持家庭生计的忙碌之中。  
然而这样的日子也没能一直维持下去。安妮罗杰刚成年，就被父亲许配给一位年迈的再婚商人，为了一笔礼金。不久这个商人病逝，没有家庭背景的她几乎没分到什么遗产，而且整个人看起来完全憔悴了。  
莱因哈特恨透了他的父亲，也恨透了自己当时的无力。最后一个关心他的亲人也远离之后，他的性格变得越发孤僻尖锐。而且由于过分出众的外貌，莱因哈特在学校受到过一些“特别”的对待，被侵犯的阴影一直伴随他，以至于到大学，莱因哈特都很难对人真正敞开心扉。  
因此在莱因哈特背后还有一个称号——帝国大学最难搞的美人。尽管如此，帝国大学的男生女生仍然从未放弃过对莱因哈特的追求。这样的美貌与天才独具一种都能称得上神迹，更何况两者兼备，且都是最顶级。

帝国大学给的奖学金十分丰厚，高昂的学费相抵后还能维持姐弟两人的生活，前提是没有意外的大额支出。现在安妮罗杰旧病复发，还得在医院再待好一段时间，莱因哈特不知道他们的积蓄还能支撑多久。  
他现在需要钱，非常需要。但所做的兼职已经接近饱和，莱因哈特暂时找不到更好的解决办法。  
人真是生来就不公的。没有人能给他们解救，莱因哈特只能一切凭自己。  
他走出医院的大门，夜色深沉，街道上安静得可怕，莱因哈特踢着脚下的石块，却在石块停止翻滚的时候突然地听到了身后轻微的脚步声。莱因哈特警觉地转身，堪堪躲掉了对方企图摸上他腰间的手。  
对方身材魁梧，一身纯黑的西装看起来价格不菲，见莱因哈特警惕的眼神，故作轻松道：“别这么害怕嘛，如果你不同意，我是不会把你怎么样的。”  
莱因哈特没有理睬，一心只想快点回到住处，但是对方身体素质明显在他之上，轻易便挡在了他的前头。  
“我只是在为一份工作寻找合适的人选。”他从胸前掏出一张名片，“伯伦希尔酒吧需要一批新的侍应生。像您这样的美人，只要愿意加入，哪怕只是做最普通的端茶送水的工作，伯伦希尔都会给您一笔相当丰厚的酬劳。”  
莱因哈特冷声道：“那么其他服务人员是干什么的？陪喝，陪聊，还是陪睡？”  
“我们有这样的服务，在伯伦希尔色情工作是合法的。但是您可以选择不做，我们会帮您应付那些难缠的客人。”  
“谢谢，但是我对您说的工作并不感兴趣。”  
那人见莱因哈特又想走，情急之下干脆报出了一个价格，数额之高让莱因哈特心下一惊，脚下的动作也慢了半拍。对方感觉有戏，把他的名片塞进了莱因哈特的上衣口袋中。  
“如果您什么时候觉得有兴趣了，随时可以联系我。”

莱因哈特掂起那张名片扫了一眼，有些厌恶地将它扔进了附近的垃圾桶。

（三）

齐格飞第二次踏进这个教室的时候，底下的学生已经把座位坐得满满当当。那么多人头，齐格飞却一眼就望见了座位后排的金发学生。  
他没记得在上堂课的时候有见过这么令人印象深刻的金发，耀眼得简直就像阳光本身。他的脸被前排的人挡住，齐格飞只看见他支在侧旁的一小截手臂——玉脂白色，线条流畅，象牙雕一样的匀称优美。  
可惜了，如果他上节课没有缺席，自己对他的印象会更好。齐格飞正这样想着，金发的学生抬起头，从他面前一闪而过一双冰蓝的眼，水晶般的质地，灵动而锐利的锋芒直刺入人心底。  
眸光流动的那一瞬，他甚至错觉在这双眼里看见了倒转的星河。

上课铃响的声音将他的思绪拉回，齐格飞直奔重点，执笔的手落在上次标记好的名字旁。  
“莱因哈特·缪杰尔。”  
“到。”终于有人回应，声色清亮悦耳。  
“你上节课缺席了，有什么原因吗？”  
“没有。”  
干脆利落的应答，反倒让人不好继续追究，于是齐格飞也不再多问。“坐下吧，下次有事记得提前请假。”末了又以温厚熨帖的嗓音补充道，“上堂课的资料给你留了一份，一会儿记得来拿。”  
“谢谢老师。”

这堂课仍然是基础概论的介绍，齐格飞和莱因哈特的对话仅止于此。两人真正开始了解对方是在将理论进行运用的课上。齐格飞讲完示例，让底下的同学开始交流想法，只有莱因哈特一个人默不作声，完全没有与别人对话的意思。他觉得奇怪，走近了莱因哈特在角落的座位。  
“为什么不和其他同学讨论？”  
“没有必要。”莱因哈特摇头，柔顺的发丝随之摆动，在他面前流淌出一条泛着金色波光的河。  
见到齐格飞用眼神询问，莱因哈特继续道：“不需要其他人，我一个人就能做完全部。”  
红发的老师微笑道：“那么你不妨和我讨论，把你的想法说给我听听。”  
莱因哈特犹豫了一瞬，但对方湛蓝的眼睛显得很真诚。  
“我觉得……”

结果齐格飞越听越惊讶，莱因哈特的构想远远超出了他对学生的最好预期。但齐格飞毕竟是齐格飞，不多时便指出了莱因哈特的问题所在——他的全局意识和细节把握都很好，却容易走上极端，欠了点通透。莱因哈特自有身为天才的固执敏感，在一开始时不甘心地与他争辩，然而齐格飞说得确实在理，在反复的梳理与引导下，莱因哈特最终承认了自己的不足。

与第一堂课齐格飞认为莱因哈特不学无术的猜想形成了鲜明的反差，之后的每堂课里，莱因哈特都提出了绝妙的方案。但他性格过于尖锐，一旦抓住了其他人发言中漏洞，完全不会在意其他人是否会因为他狠辣的说辞而忿然或难堪。这个学生好像天生就拒绝与别人平和地相处。  
在别人眼里，莱因哈特浑身是刺，作为老师的齐格飞更是被质问得最多的那个。然而齐格飞与他们不同的是，他从未觉得莱因哈特的行为是一种冒犯。只有和天才站在一个高度的人，才有能力去理解这位天才，而在这过程中他表现出的耐心甚至连他自己都始料未及。  
莱因哈特根根竖起的刺在他面前慢慢软化，他们交流时间变得更长，而且范围在变广。最初的惊艳与欣赏升温，发酵成一种更深层次的情感。

他能察觉到莱因哈特也渐渐产生了对他的依赖。而好几次，那双极美的眼睛看向他，那里似乎笼着什么东西，莱因哈特柔软的淡粉色唇瓣向他轻启，最终只是欲言又止。当他追问，莱因哈特却不肯再多说。  
他在等这个学生能够主动将他的心情明确地告诉自己的一天。

齐格飞是这么打算的。  
至于反复梦见当时那惊心动魄的一眼，起来的时候发现自己硬了，这是打算之外的事情。  
——他对自己的学生有了欲望。  
在齐格飞明确安排好的人生里，莱因哈特是他的不可控因素。

（四）

如同冰凌一样锋锐尖利的莱因哈特，最近的内心却在暗流涌动。  
他无法制止自己不去想那位叫做齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯的老师。  
刚听到这个名字时，莱因哈特还腹诽过好听的姓氏却配了一个俗气的名。对方的身份似乎很高，但莱因哈特不以为意，直到亲眼见到齐格飞，他的学识与修养都实在让莱因哈特感到惊喜。  
那天新来的讲师站在台上，莱因哈特不经意瞥了他一眼，对外貌不敏感的他从不知道有人的红发可以那么好看——像红宝石溶液染成，他心里冒出了这么个比喻。当他试图像抗拒别人一样拒绝齐格飞的接近的时候，对方却坦然而耐心地接纳了他的棱角，他的刺被吞没在暖蓝色的海洋里。眼底的坚冰开始融解，莱因哈特生平第一次对别人产生了倾诉的冲动。  
会喜欢和依赖齐格飞，已经是一种无可避免。  
但由于与人正常交往经历的空缺，莱因哈特疏于向齐格飞表达自己的心情。

最后一堂课了。  
外头风雨大作，莱因哈特来的时候却忘了带伞，雨声直到下课时都没有平息。暴雨在天地间织成一道网，这里到他的住处有一个小时的路要走，其他学生陆续离开，只有莱因哈特坐在位子等雨停。  
留在教室里的还有齐格飞。自从他和莱因哈特的交流开始，其他人基本无机可乘，因为下课后莱因哈特总会第一个向他讨教他感兴趣的问题。既然来者是莱因哈特，他便也不急着走，后来居然养成了每次下课多等他几分钟的习惯。  
此时的莱因哈特似乎已经没有问题要问他。看着独自低头出神的莱因哈特，齐格飞却很想问一句，你今天真的没别的话要对我说吗？  
然而话到嘴边变成了：“——你是不是忘了带伞？”  
思绪被打断，莱因哈特有些不好意思地点了点头。  
“你住在哪里？我送你一程吧。”  
莱因哈特下意识地想要拒绝，又好像想到了什么，最终说道：“奥丁西街，我给您指路，麻烦您了。”

因为住得离帝国大学近，齐格飞一直是走路来的学校。如果雨小一点，共撑一把伞还能称得上情趣，但暴雨天两个这么大的人挤在伞下走一段长路，实在被淋得够呛。  
莱因哈特一米八三的个子，绝对不能算矮，然而齐格飞比莱因哈特还高小半个头，身材也更加结实。他握着伞柄，将伞倾斜向他右侧莱因哈特，平时还未曾留意过这位学生穿得怎样，大概是因为以莱因哈特的脸，披麻布都会好看。而今天他们站一起，齐格飞得空将莱因哈特的衣着扫视了一遍——非常整洁，整洁得过分，全身没有任何多余的装饰，衬衫被洗过很多次，已经发旧了。  
纨绔子弟，富家少爷，齐格飞现在想到他那时对莱因哈特想当然的猜测，心里一阵苦笑。与之前的猜测截然相反，莱因哈特的家境看起来相当不妙。  
他们从地铁站出来走到这个住处，足足用了四十分钟。面前是只有一层的小房子，和莱因哈特的衣着给他的印象一样，简单而干净。两间卧室，明显有女人生活过的痕迹，这让齐格飞感到有些不太自在。  
“除了你，这里还有其他人住？”  
“有我的姐姐，”莱因哈特把毛巾递给他，以便他擦去身上的水珠，“但她已经有段时间没回来过了，她身体不好，最近一直在医院躺着。”  
莱因哈特叹了一口气：“其实您的第一堂课，我没想过要逃，但姐姐那边需要人手，我走不开。”  
齐格飞的神色有些惊讶：“没有其他亲人在？”  
“亲人？我的亲人只有姐姐一个，姐姐也只有我。”至于那个醉鬼父亲，莱因哈特上大学后，就与他断绝了关系。他无意向齐格飞提起这件事，以免他对自己产生不必要的同情。  
只有一个亲人，对于拥有健全家庭的齐格飞来说，是难以想象的。  
“热咖啡需要吗？”莱因哈特端来两杯咖啡，托盘下的纤长手指比瓷还白。  
“谢谢。”齐格飞接过咖啡，隐隐看见了莱因哈特掌心的老茧。莱因哈特将咖啡杯摆在他面前的矮几上：“不知道您的口味，糖在这边，请您自便。”随后往自己的杯子里加入了过量的方糖。  
这杯咖啡本身的味道对于齐格飞来说是相当糟糕的，但招待他的主人是莱因哈特，所以里面就有了种特别的滋味。  
可是莱因哈特还是没有与他再进行交流的意思。齐格飞觉得自己或许有必要想办法推莱因哈特一把，因为课程结束后，他们的见面会变得困难许多。

喝完咖啡，齐格飞对莱因哈特道：“如果没有什么事情，我就先走了。”  
红发下英挺的眉有轻微的上挑，他起身刚走到门口，马上听到莱因哈特略显急促的清亮声音：“老师——”  
他故意装作没听见，拧动了门把手，莱因哈特的语气更加焦急，又唤了一声：“吉尔菲艾斯老师。”  
吉尔菲艾斯回头，暖蓝色眼睛里露出询问的神色。  
“不要走。”  
“嗯？”这声语气词是一个诱导，齐格飞知道自己是明知故问，莱因哈特接下来要么将那句他爱听的话重复一遍，要么只能把话说得更直接。  
“为什么？”  
“——因为我喜欢您。”莱因哈特感觉到了平生中最快的心跳，他抬头直面齐格飞的眼睛，“老师，我喜欢您。您能不能再多留一会儿？”  
开门的手收了回来，齐格飞还没来得及说好，已经有人从身后抱住了他。莱因哈特柔顺的金发落在他的肩膀，轻擦着他耳侧。他闻到了他发间的清香，莱因哈特仰起头，微微踮脚，柔软而湿润的两瓣落在他脸旁，又随着齐格飞的转身而吻到了另一个地方。  
比起莱因哈特，齐格飞的唇形更加温厚，他饱满的弓形唇峰有说不出的性感。莱因哈特睁着冰蓝的眼睛，将齐格飞的样貌刻在脑海，再闭眼，雏鸟一般反复地轻啄着他的嘴唇。  


这大概是莱因哈特所能做到的极限了，他不会深吻，只是生涩而认真地去贴住齐格飞的唇瓣。这样坦率的莱因哈特让齐格飞无法忍耐，他不再只是被动地配合与接受，而是伸出舌头舔舐着花瓣一样甜美润泽的那一处，诱导莱因哈特的舌尖与他的缠搅在一起。莱因哈特似乎是想起了什么，身体一僵，随后开始有些微颤抖，但仍然努力顺从地任他摆弄。他的嘴角有因为无法闭合而流下的涎液，这幅景象使齐格飞开始忍不住想象另一种液体挂在他嘴边的样子。  
他的欲望在这样深长的接吻中起立，下身因为刚才的想法而硬得发疼。他不满足仅止于这个程度的接触，伸手揽住莱因哈特，沿着他的腰线上下抚摸。莱因哈特的身体因为这个动作变得更僵，腰背不自然地扭动着。他只当是莱因哈特还不熟悉这样的爱抚，加深了力道以不容莱因哈特置疑的态度将动作继续下去。  
海蓝色的眼瞳暗下来，齐格飞的呼吸变得粗重：“没事的，莱因哈特。这是恋人之间的正常行为。”  
他想要莱因哈特，现在就想。莱因哈特不会知道他等这一刻已经等了多久，他隐忍了近半年，再忍下去怕是会把自己给逼疯掉。屋外是连绵不断的雨，屋内是一室旖旎的春色，昏暗的光线和稠湿的空气都是酝酿欲情的催化剂，齐格飞抱起莱因哈特将他放倒在沙发上，然后解下自己的领带，因为动作有些急躁，衬衣上的扣子也崩掉了一颗。  
莱因哈特被他压在身下，天色变得更昏沉，他看不清莱因哈特眼里的表情。腰带被解开，深色长裤被扔在一旁，莱因哈特修长莹白的双腿在暗处反射出圣洁又带有蛊惑色彩的光，挣扎的动作由这双腿做来一点说服力都没有，反而显得欲拒还迎。齐格飞的手伸进莱因哈特单薄的衣服里，去感受手指下的细嫩皮肤，向上游走的时候触碰到了挺立起来的小小乳粒。他以两指的指腹一拧，莱因哈特发出了颤抖的嘤咛，这呻吟是恐慌与惊惧，但齐格飞没能消化莱因哈特声色里的情感。  
“我想要你……”  
然而莱因哈特没有回话——他不是不想说，而是说不出来。年少时被侵犯的记忆在与人亲密接触时开始复苏，他回忆起想要叫喊却被堵住嘴将声音生生扼在喉咙里的绝望，患上了暂时的失语。  
齐格飞只能将莱因哈特的沉默视为一种默许，辅导莱因哈特时的耐心变成了他向莱因哈特索取的砝码。他为莱因哈特付出了那么多的心思，如果莱因哈特对他、与他对莱因哈特的感情是一样的，那么此时就应该接受自己向他讨要的一点奖励。齐格飞并不觉得自己贪心，他们迟早会走到这一步，他只是在今天就来支取莱因哈特对他的依赖的利息而已。  
他未发觉自己早已失控，直到他将性器从西裤中解放出，去顶莱因哈特双腿间的那个难以接纳这样巨物的窄小穴口。莱因哈特的挣动变质成一种彻头彻尾抗拒，爆发出的力量使他暂时摆脱了齐格飞，齐格飞试图以吻去安抚他，却被莱因哈特用力咬破了舌尖。  
这一下咬得极狠，莱因哈特的牙齿都在打战，血腥味弥漫了整个口腔。  
齐格飞被痛楚带回了神智，冷笑着松开莱因哈特——小心翼翼呵护起来的情感没能撑过这个夏天，他的理解和包容在此时简直就像一个笑话。他把对方当成荆棘丛里的蔷薇，用心血将他蓄养，以毫不设防的胸怀去贴他满身的刺。当莱因哈特终于肯靠近并且主动吻他的时候，他还满心欢喜，到头来对方仍是那朵清清白白的高岭之花，而他倒像设下圈套逼他就范的伪君子。  
“如果你不愿意，早点说就好。”舌尖上的疼痛影响了齐格飞，连含混可笑的发音都像是对他的一种讽刺，“主动贴上来的是你，现在又装作这副贞洁烈夫样子，是想演戏给谁看？”  
莱因哈特仍然没有给他哪怕一句解释。  
齐格飞极倦怠地闭上眼，片刻后又睁开，彻底放弃了与莱因哈特继续纠缠。他现在不想在这多待一秒钟，捡起落在地上的衣物，齐格飞头也不回地离开了这间对他来说过于简陋的屋子。

 

他没有看到身后莱因哈特满脸的泪痕。

（五）

掉下的那一颗纽扣被窗外的路灯照着，还在反射着光。莱因哈特整个人麻木地倒在沙发上，直到家里的电话铃声响起，莱因哈特浑浑噩噩地跑去接电话。

“喂？”从嗓子里传来的声音嘶哑难听，他的唇齿间还有齐格飞的血腥味。  
“对……我是莱因哈特·缪杰尔，安妮罗杰的弟弟。”  
“我姐姐……我姐姐她怎么样了？”大滴的泪从他脸上滚落，莱因哈特的手甚至摸不稳话筒。  
“好……我一定会想办法的，只要你们能治好姐姐。”

莱因哈特拉开灯，拿出纸笔计算了一下可供动用的财产余额。  
差了一个零。

他拨通了另一个电话。  
“喂？请不要挂断电话……”  
“我是莱因哈特，上次……”


	2. Chapter 2

（六）

这个学期的课程结束后，齐格飞没再出现在莱因哈特的视线里。  
原本就只是一个学期的特聘讲师，如果齐格飞愿意，可以继续留在帝国大学再教这门课程，然而与莱因哈特的关系破裂后，他就彻底断绝了将任教期延长的打算。  
他已经27岁，除了专心于公司的事务，也应该找个体贴贤惠的妻子成家了。以他的能力和相貌，有的是人投怀送抱，但齐格飞看起来对身边的花花草草毫无兴趣。父母不得已安排他去相亲，本来不期待他能有多积极，谁知齐格飞居然也没多做思考就答应了。  
相亲的人选不断地替换，从前对这些事不感兴趣的齐格飞好像从一个极端走入了另一个极端。身边没人知道齐格飞在过去半年的时间里，喜欢上了自己的学生。而在这一年，齐格飞用忙碌的工作和频繁的约会来麻痹自己，希望借此忘掉莱因哈特，直到有一天有个同事打趣，问他为什么对金发情有独钟。  
金发？  
他之前没发觉，每次只是从一大批人选中挑出他觉得比较顺眼的姑娘见面，当感觉对方并不是自己想找的那个人之后，对方的姓名和面容都会迅速模糊。而这时他仔细回忆了一下这一年来认真相处过的人，突然觉得大事不妙。  
那些在脑海中模糊了的面目组合重现，竟然每一张都像莱因哈特的脸。  
他没发觉她们都是金发——见过莱因哈特后，他几乎忘了世界上还有别的金色。  
他想忘掉莱因哈特是永远不可能了。  
比阳光还耀眼的发丝和冰蓝眼睛成了抹不去的白月光与朱砂痣。而莱因哈特的刺正扎在他心头的软肉上，他不愿提起，却又总是不可避免地触及，让他回忆起被所爱之人以整个身心抗拒的痛苦。

那天莱因哈特的反应为什么突然变得那么激烈？齐格飞手指摩挲着骨瓷的杯壁，难得在工作时间分了神。  
他前段时间出差，听说公司招了一批新人。新人年年都有，没什么稀奇的。齐格飞举起咖啡杯，低头啜饮的时候瞥了一眼秘书递过来的新人名单。  
咖啡洒了。

（七）

齐格飞的公司来了一位美人。顶级的。  
美人的名字正是莱因哈特·缪杰尔，可惜作为新入公司的职员，与齐格飞见面的机会并不多。  
他第一次在公司见到莱因哈特时，对方从他的办公室门口经过，身形一如既往地挺拔，却变得更加瘦削，走路的时候，落在他肩头的发被风带起，像灿金色的麦浪一样起伏。他从莱因哈特的背影看到了金发与衬衣领口交接处露出的一小片白嫩后颈，看到了别人也黏着在他身上的目光，不知怎么心里居然产生了一点想要发作的怒气。  
公司里没有任何规定说员工不能露出后颈，但齐格飞就是看那片地方不顺眼了。更令他生气的是莱因哈特往前走时看似漫不经心瞥向他的目光，这行为明明是一种别有意味的暗示，但对方的眼神如往常般坦然锐利，看不出任何杂质与阴翳，也看不出与他有过任何不愉快的交集。  
莱因哈特来到这家公司是刻意还是巧合？如果他真只是为了工作，为什么偏偏又有意无意地往自己这边多看两眼？  
齐格飞承认自己放不下他，莱因哈特的样子分明也是放不下自己。他们偶尔碰见时，莱因哈特应对上司的礼节都相当完美，但除了寒暄之外不给他任何继续交流的机会。工作上莱因哈特自然也是无可指摘，再走近就是骚扰，齐格飞与他只能保持着这样疏淡的距离。

“老板果然是异性恋。”有的职员在窃窃私语，“他之前所有交往的人都是金发，现在面对这么一个金发美人看起来却心如止水，你说他怎么就能心如止水呢？”  
“你听说了老板这段时间的约会对象吗？”  
莱因哈特听见他的同事们在背后议论，眼眉微微跳了一下，起身去饮水机接了一杯水。他没有偷听墙角的习惯，但是对方的声音既然传到了他的耳朵里，接收一下信息倒也无妨。  
“我上次见过，是一个顶好看的姑娘。特别温柔，特别有教养，笑起来的时候甜得人心都化了。我要是男人，也一定喜欢这样的女孩。”  
莱因哈特无意识地咬住了杯沿。  
“要我说，再怎么好看都不可能比得上我们公司的那位。”  
“那是当然，那张脸怕不是上辈子拯救了银河系……”议论的声音里带了点嫉妒，“我要是他，还用得着在这里工作？但老板对他没想法也是正常的，那冰锥一样的眼神看一次还好，天天面对就实在瘆得慌……靠这种美人太近，是要遭报应的。”  
一次性杯塑料杯被捏出了凹痕。  
“也是，老板那个级别的，光靠美貌果然还是不行啊。真正成家的确是温柔大方能体贴人的更有优势……”  
水喝完了，莱因哈特将已经看不出原形的杯子扔进了垃圾桶。

“今天来接美人下班的帅哥又换了一个。”  
“还是红发？”  
“没有，这次是棕褐色发的。”  
“这个月的第几位了？”  
“少说也是……第五位？”  
“美人是不是只对同性有兴趣？”  
“想追他的女孩子也有吧，不过本身已经那么漂亮了，可能对别人的相貌都没什么概念。”  
“你觉得……”  
“……来了来了。”  
下午六点，莱因哈特准时下班，公司楼下站着他新结识的……在别人眼里算是男友，实际上他们的关系更像是建立在某种合约上，莱因哈特给他们几天接近自己的机会，前提是分手时不纠缠。他也没有那么多时间去和他们约会，下班后他还有另一份工作要做。  
虽然有些客人令他恶心，不过莱因哈特在一年里多少适应了它。其实也不是没有看起来更清白的来钱办法，总有人问他为什么不去做模特或者明星，但如果把自己曝光在更多人眼中，他将会连最后的一点自由都失去。而那些行业人也不见得会放过他。明枪易躲，暗箭难防，西装革履的人背后使出的手段可能比想象中的更肮脏。  
伯伦希尔也确实做到了使他免受更进一步的骚扰，已经没什么可抱怨的了。  
莱因哈特走上前，等待着他的棕褐色头发的男人伸出手想揽住他肩膀，这个距离本来已经让他觉得不适，但感觉到身后的视线，莱因哈特并没有避开。  
那天晚上齐格飞约会时，葡萄酒的味道酸得人倒牙。

（八）

莱因哈特来公司上班的第三个月，两人的关系仍没有重大进展。  
该相亲的人在相亲，而莱因哈特那边的新男朋友，也从来没有断绝过。  
某些好管闲事的职员感叹两个最优质的资源竟然都要落入他人之手时，又隐隐发现了端倪。  
——不知道是不是他们的错觉，两个人的对象，似乎总有从对方身上衍生出来的一部分特质。而两个当事人，不知道幼稚地在攀比着什么，谁都想逼着对方再靠近一点，自己却借着他人的掩护躲在围城之内。

马上要到情人节了，齐格飞却还是没有得到他唯一想要的那位情人。  
他今天得先去赴一个局，去招待一位重要的人物。齐格飞早有耳闻对方常出入声色场所，所以也做好了去一些不太干净的地方的准备。他不用在那里待太久，等对方在那里找到乐子后，任务就算完成了。  
他们最终选定的地点是伯伦希尔酒吧——一般人消费不起的场所，情色服务据说做得相当不错，而主要的服务对象是那些喜欢同性的男人。  
事情进行得也很顺利，他们点了两杯酒，对方不多时就相中了一位男孩。伯伦希尔上层有包厢，谈好价格之后，就能与所选之人共度愉快的一晚。  
就此告一段落了。齐格飞晃了晃手里已经空了的酒杯，却在准备离开的一瞬间浑身僵在原地。  
——他不敢相信自己在这里看到了谁。  
漆黑混杂的夜里，只有一个人能把所有昏暗的角落点亮。那人的眼睛隔了群人与他对视，苍冰色的眼中连一丝羞愧和难堪的神色都没有。  
他从来没有觉得那抹金发如此刺目，酒吧的任何灯光都无法掩盖。金发的主人依旧漂亮得让人疯狂，他身上穿着伯伦希尔特有的制服，白色衬衫黑色修身西裤，装扮根本不能算的上是露骨，但只要他出现在这里，齐格飞就感觉他的每一寸皮肤都在其他人面前暴露过。莱因哈特纤长白皙的十指曾经为他冲泡过咖啡，那样子到现在都刻在他脑海，现在他手里端的却是不知要给哪位客人喝的酒……而除了端酒，莱因哈特有没有为他们做过其他的事？  
他的拳头紧握起，骨节因为过于用力而泛白，指甲陷进皮肉里也没有觉出丝毫的痛意。  
莱因哈特弯下腰，接过他递来的酒的客人装作不经意地擦过他的手，又在他要离去时用脚去勾那纤细笔直的小腿，而莱因哈特只是浅淡地皱了眉，他的波澜不惊说明这种事情已经在他身上发生了无数次。  
他的白月光被摔碎在灯红酒绿的声色里。

莱因哈特也从来没有想过会在伯伦希尔遇见齐格飞——他的老师，上司，曾经的爱人，现在爱而不得的人。  
他原以为以齐格飞的家教和性格，应该很少染指这种地方。不过总裁再怎么洁身自好，有时也是需要找乐子的吧，莱因哈特自嘲地想。他们两个本来就已经没什么关系了，难道还要求齐格飞为他“守身如玉”吗？这种说法本身就很好笑，但他心头却似被人堵了，怎么都不畅快。  
脸色阴沉的红发男人一步步靠近他，最终高大的阴影完全将他笼罩，齐格飞拽着莱因哈特将他拖离酒桌。对齐格飞的微妙心态使莱因哈特放弃向伯伦希尔的人员求助，而他并不积极的反抗更加印证了齐格飞的猜想——莱因哈特确实习惯了这样的接触……他的身体已经被出卖给了无数人。  
对方手上的力道大得像是要把他的腕骨掐断：“是公司给你的工资不够，一定要在这种地方上班？”  
“是，比不上您，”疼痛使莱因哈特难耐地拧眉，“如果我有那么高的薪水，肯定也不会在这工作，而是像您一样来消遣的。”  
“我只是为了应酬。”联想到近段时间莱因哈特在公司的作为，齐格飞压抑着怒气道：“说起消遣，在消遣男人方面，又有谁比得过你？  
——你自己不也是相亲对象多得见不过来，有什么资格说我。  
莱因哈特毫不避讳地直视他：“那些人心甘情愿被我消遣，这事不归您管。”  
“这才三个月，来接你下班的是第多少位了？”  
“敢情您是一个一个在数着？”  
酸胀情绪在翻涌，红发男人眼中的阴翳更深:“我只见你在我面前浑身是刺，没想到对外是朵交际花……你的男朋友们知不知道你还在这种地方上班？或者，你们就是在这认识的？”  
“在哪认识都与您无关吧？”  
“那些男人有享受过你的服务吗？”  
“我说了与你无关！你以为你是我的什么人，凭什么身份质问我？”连敬称都舍弃，莱因哈特是失去了最后一丝耐心，“我在这正常工作碍着你了吗？”  
正常？当年宁愿咬伤他也不愿他再进一步，原来现在在莱因哈特眼里被人看被人摸甚至被人骑都只是正常工作了，齐格飞怒极反笑：“我是什么人？来到伯伦希尔的，不都是你的客人？”他从后扣住莱因哈特的腰不让他再有一丝挣脱的余地：“你开个价，买下你一晚要多少钱？”  
莱因哈特一愣，这才意识到齐格飞把他当成了提供色情服务的人，他不知道在齐格飞心中自己已经脏成了什么样。反正已经被误会，以莱因哈特的自尊也绝不会去解释，索性随口要了一个天价。  
“十万帝国马克，睡不起走人。”  
但莱因哈特没想到他会答应。  
“好，就这个数是吧？”齐格飞搂着他上楼，“之前看你那副誓死不从的样子，我还以为你有多贵，原来也不过这价。”  
旁边的另一位服务生识趣地打开了包厢门，齐格飞把莱因哈特扔在沙发上，一条腿抵住他的腰然后开始解自己的领带。莱因哈特被压在他身下，掀动着薄唇嘲讽：“总裁出手可真阔，怪我没见过世面。只是看您最近约会的都是女人，没想到今天还有兴致玩男人。”  
蓝色的海面正在酝酿着一场暴风雨，齐格飞暂时不去理会莱因哈特的挑衅，进行着准备工作。莱因哈特也只有这时还能再这么毫无顾忌地说话了，他看了一眼莱因哈特的身板——比一年前更瘦了，要是自己做得狠一点，一会儿他可能叫都叫不出来。  
这家酒吧在色情服务方面的工作名不虚传，包厢的沙发是特制的，宽大且韧性极好，矮几上有各种用品。莱因哈特的头朝向那一侧的扶手和普通沙发并不相同，为了满足某些人的癖好，被设计成了床头立柱一样的结构。  
齐格飞从那堆物品里抽出绳索，将莱因哈特的双手举过头顶捆在一起，末端系在立柱上，确保莱因哈特没有阻拦他的可能。厚重的茧子擦过指肚的触感让齐格飞眉头一皱，但他的心马上变得更加冷硬。莱因哈特的这双手啊，不知道碰过多少脏东西了，那细白如葱的指一定已经带过很多人去往那极乐的巅峰了吧……  
齐格飞的下身胀痛得厉害，莱因哈特白玉无瑕的皮肤与身下纯黑沙发形成的鲜明对比带来强烈的官能刺激。这个人有着天使的姿容，却偏要去做恶魔的勾当，既然他已堕落，齐格飞不介意在今晚陪他坠进更深的渊狱之中。  
不，不只是今晚，以后莱因哈特都别想再去陪别的男人。  
双手被制住，莱因哈特抬起长腿踢蹬齐格飞，反而被握住精巧的脚踝将腿分得更开。这双腿的主人是天生的尤物，轻易便能将它打开和弯折到一个令人惊异的角度，不过在齐格飞看来，这是因为莱因哈特的身体被人训练和调教过。掰开那双腿的手法相当暴虐，修身的西装长裤被齐格飞扔到沙发尾，五指在莱因哈特凝脂般的大腿内侧留下一片红痕。  
莱因哈特不是没有想过与齐格飞再发生关系，上次的事情过后，他一直相当愧疚，来到齐格飞的公司并非巧合，而是思虑已久。他还爱着他，在酒吧的经历也多多少少让他的身体对别人的接触反应没那么激烈，如果齐格飞再说想要他的身体，莱因哈特不会不给，但他从没预料到会是在这种情况下。  
以两人的体格差，莱因哈特根本毫无胜算，他的挣扎只会更勾起齐格飞想在这具身体上征伐的欲望。  
他的下半身被剥得一丝不挂，齐格飞凝视他的目光仿佛带了灼烫温度，莱因哈特被燎得血气上涌，不自然地偏开头，而齐格飞不喜欢他这样，捏住他的下颌强迫他正视自己。  
“你躲什么？其他人来你也是这么招待他们的？”齐格飞居高临下，碧蓝瞳眸深得不见底。莱因哈特这时才体会到了齐格飞是一位身处高位的掌权者，身上散发的压迫感会让人不自觉想要求饶，但他从不是一个容易顺服的人，看齐格飞被他挑起了兽类捕猎一般的眼神，反而有种倒错的兴奋感。  
“其他客人比您温柔，”莱因哈特低声笑道，“那些身世清白的大小姐们知道她们心中的正人君子在床上完全是另一副面孔吗？”  
“你以为她们和你一样，喜欢随便和人上床？”齐格飞将手指穿入那流金般的发丝间慢条斯理地梳弄，声线里带有令莱因哈特腿脚发软的悲悯感，“那些客人有多温柔我不知道，不过我保证会让你比之前任何一次都满足。”  
他的吻落了下来，先是贴在莱因哈特耳边，用湿热柔软的舌头舔舐那敏感的耳廓，莱因哈特被舔得微微瑟缩起来，随后又被咬住那淡粉透明的耳垂进行吮吸。根本没有被人这样撩拨过的莱因哈特哪里受得住，只能抵住下唇抵御要溢出口的轻哼。然而他的身体无视了他的好强心理，诚实地反映出齐格飞给他带来的变化——随着齐格飞的吻移向他的脖颈和喉结，他的乳尖在变硬，下腹有热流正在汇集。和第一次与齐格飞坦诚相见时不同，此时对方是存了心想要征服和作弄他。  
宽厚的手抚摩过丝缎般的皮肤，齐格飞恶劣地用指腹按着他已经凸起的乳尖：“放开享受就好了，何必忍着。这里已经硬起来了，天天被人干还那么饥渴吗？”  
“说明您手法好，”莱因哈特低喘道，“毕竟吉尔菲艾斯先生是在万花丛中的男人，说起经验，肯定比……嗯……”乳尖被狠狠弹拨了一下，莱因哈特猜这句话齐格飞肯定不爱听，但这些不都是事实吗，这个时候和他计较什么谁更洁身自好，正这样想着，齐格飞啃吻他的力度加大，在他脖颈上咬出几个异常清晰的吻痕，莱因哈特甚至错觉他在吸食着自己的血髓。  
当他以为齐格飞会继续下去的时候，他却从他身上起来了：“你刚才叫的我什么？”  
莱因哈特有些愕然，但很快反应过来：“吉尔菲艾斯先生……”抵着他的大腿的男根搏动了一下，温度变得更高，莱因哈特知道这声称呼触到了对方的某个点，变本加厉地以清亮甜美的嗓音唤他：“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
莱因哈特还是他的学生的时候，就一直不肯叫他的名字，而是以姓氏称呼他。当时齐格飞对他的聪慧与锐气有多喜欢，大概就会有多恨他现在的牙尖嘴利。齐格飞在帝国大学任教的那段时间是莱因哈特一生中最快乐的日子，而此时他似乎感觉出在对方心中，那同样是无法忘怀的记忆。  
“莱因哈特……”齐格飞的语气听起来像是爱极也是恨极——他多希望在他面前，莱因哈特真的只是一个单纯的学生啊……但那段时光早已远去了，他曾认识的莱因哈特只是一个表象。  
思索片刻后，齐格飞从矮几上掂起一瓶药液，莱因哈特不知道它的具体功效，但总之不会是什么好东西。他看见齐格飞将瓶盖拧开，指节停在他的后穴附近。齐格飞逗弄一般地轻轻勾着他穴口外的嫩肉，强制地将药物倒入被撑开窄小入口。液体冰凉，流入莱因哈特体内却像是点了火，从未体会过的灼热和麻痒感让莱因哈特感到恐惧。  
冰川一样的眼睛里有了慌乱神色，莱因哈特的下半身已经酥软。药物的效力远比他想象的更猛烈，齐格飞却还要再往他体内倾倒，他克制不住越来越急促的呼息，不得不开口阻止。  
“够了！别再……”悦朗的音色变得沙哑，反而有种别样的性感。  
齐格飞其实也是第一次用它，但莱因哈特性子一向高傲至极，他主动喊停，那就说明药物的分量已经足够了。他拿起另一瓶润滑液，用手指在莱因哈特的后穴抠弄扩张。说到底他并不想给莱因哈特带来太大的阴影，如果没有发现莱因哈特被别人碰过，他对待他也绝不会是现在这个样子。  
但莱因哈特仍不肯彻底乖顺：“你说的满足就是用催情药？你那里是不是不行——”  
这句话触到了男人的禁忌，原本留在他体内的一节指尖重重按了一下高热湿润的内壁，莱因哈特柔韧的腰身止不住地向上弹起。他的后穴违背他的意志挽留着齐格飞的手指，但这也没能阻止那根稍微能够抚慰他的东西的撤出。  
齐格飞彻底放弃了对那个娇嫩地方继续扩张，直接将怒胀的性器对准他的身下的孔洞。  
“我只是怕一般的玩法，你会觉得不够有意思。”那个地方本来不应该容纳下这样的巨物，齐格飞却将灼热的性器强势地顶入。撕裂般的剧痛，和蚀骨麻痒得以缓解的快感同时冲刷着莱因哈特，他仰起脖颈发出痛苦又愉悦的呻吟。曾被侵犯过的记忆早涌入了他的脑海，但是药物的作用强行将身体的抵触压下，吞噬他的是令人发狂的对齐格飞的渴望。  
多亏了之前的一点润滑，齐格飞的东西进入他的身体时遇到的阻碍得以减小，但整个过程仍然不容易。莱因哈特的甬道看起来对迎接客人并没有那么熟练，齐格飞稍微感到了一点宽慰，至少在这段时间里，莱因哈特应该还没有和太多人发生性行为。他看到神的造物一样的美人屈辱地向他大开双腿，冰蓝色的眼睛里起了水雾，却倔强地不肯将泪滴落下。  
对莱因哈特的爱怜化作想要让美人在他身下哭泣求饶的欲望，齐格飞扣住莱因哈特的腰将他的身体微微抬离沙发，方便自己将那根插得更深。整根没入时他们的结合处发出一声轻响，此时再禁锢着莱因哈特已经没有什么意义了，齐格飞将绳索解开，被束缚过的痕迹烙在霜雪一般的手腕上，红得像血，齐格飞有一瞬动了恻隐之心，又在莱因哈特不自觉地抬起身体磨蹭他的男根时尽数崩溃。  
莱因哈特被他就着相连的部位抱起，跨坐在他的腿上，他的腿脚都没有力气，身体往下沉的时候，几乎要将齐格飞的囊袋都吞进穴口内。湿软的肉壁绞得有些过分紧，齐格飞也并十分不好受，又因为吸着他男根的人是莱因哈特，得到的快意仍是无与伦比的。  
这个姿势对现在的莱因哈特来说还是太勉强，齐格飞想将莱因哈特重新放倒在沙发上时，对方却像抓住救命稻草一样环住了他的脖子。他能听见莱因哈特喷洒出的气息都在颤抖：“吉尔菲艾斯……老师……”  
齐格飞差点直接射在他体内。莱因哈特表情像是在笑，眼眶眼尾里却盛着快要满溢出来的泪：“老师……您学生的身体用起来舒服吗？您要是有需要，我还可以叫别的——”他的声音断在这里，因为齐格飞抬起精壮的腰又开始顶送。莱因哈特好像了解他的每一处弱点，他总能找到使他的黑暗情绪爆发的办法。  
口中不断分泌的津液在莱因哈特的上下齿间拉出银丝，他张合着鲜嫩的红唇在他耳边吐息：“不管是老师、老板还是客人……您想听什么我都可以叫，这样招待能让您觉得满意吗？”  
“如果我把您招待得足够好……您可不可以……”  
——可不可以不要再去找别的人。  
但高傲的天才在还保有意识时，是无法将这样的话说出口的，齐格飞也没有再给他继续讲述的机会。他害怕莱因哈特问他能不能早点将这场交易结束，害怕莱因哈特问他什么时候能从他身边走开……  
最终莱因哈特扣在他身上的双手也无力地松脱，齐格飞垫着他的腰使他安全地仰倒在软垫上。金色溪流一般的发丝凌乱地铺散，每一截发梢都被两人的汗液浸染，千万只蚂蚁啃噬的感觉撕扯莱因哈特的皮肤和神经，只有齐格飞的抚慰与冲撞能带给他解脱。而齐格飞正给了他想要的，那坚硬滚烫的东西将他穿透，把电流一般的快感从他酥麻不已的下体带到四肢百骸。少时也有人用东西反复地捅着那个小口，但莱因哈特只感觉到单纯的痛意，而齐格飞的动作看起来粗暴，却始终有所保留。对方并没有将他视为发泄欲望的工具，莱因哈特认识到这点，却不知该喜还是悲。  
因为这位还对他留有温柔的红发先生并不属于他。  
随着药力的全面发挥，需要被照顾的不仅是后穴，莱因哈特的前端也渴望着得到纾解。他颤抖着将手伸向吐露着清液的性器，尚未触及，在他身上驰骋的红发男人已经发现了他的小动作。  
“别动，让我来。”齐格飞宽大的手掌包覆住了那根可怜的东西，细致地抚着上面的褶皱。情欲的潮水吞没莱因哈特，即将达到最高峰时，又被齐格飞以拇指坏心眼地堵塞在闸口。如此反复，性器的头部在齐格飞的手中变得越来越黏腻，承受着翻搅的穴道也似有水声传出。齐格飞想当然地以为是刚才残留的润滑液，隐约间又觉得不对劲，但他现在没有思考这个问题的空间。  
见莱因哈特实在受不了了，齐格飞松手，莱因哈特尖声呻吟着，前后同时达到了高潮。白色浊液挂满两个人的小腹，痉挛着的内壁讨好他粗壮的男根，齐格飞舒爽得头皮发麻。他忍着灭顶的巨大快感，在射出前，将整根东西拔出了莱因哈特体内，因为整个过程太急，角度没有掌握好，有几簇白浊甚至挂上了莱因哈特已经肿胀得像小颗樱桃一般乳尖。  
他们喘着，像两条离水的鱼。  
被肏弄得颜色越发艳丽穴口兀自开合，齐格飞想要再次埋入，却发现伴随着润滑液流出的……是猩红的血。  
“莱因哈特……”齐格飞身心俱颤，眼中阴沉压抑的海在一瞬间恢复了清明，“你是不是有什么事瞒着我…？”  
不知什么时候，莱因哈特已经任泪痕爬了满脸，一颗颗沁出的泪像碎钻一样晶莹透亮。钻石裂开的时候，齐格飞因为愤怒和嫉妒而撑起来的那些冷硬也破碎了。他难以置信地望着被他折磨到几近奄奄一息的莱因哈特，对方仍不打算向他解释，而是牵住他的手进行虚弱地挽留。  
“别停下，吉尔菲艾斯……”他的嘴角已经无法很好地闭拢，声音也因此显得含混不清，齐格飞只能拼尽全力去辨认。  
“我好痒……你如果，也不管我了……谁来救我……”  
莱因哈特的话不止针对此时——在那些被屈辱地凌虐的少年时期，在房间里只剩他自己面对漆黑长夜时，在为了高昂的医疗费用咬着牙将伯伦希尔的工作坚持下去的日子，他多希望有人能在他身边……而他能想到的人，自始至终只有齐格飞一个。  
齐格飞想用药物控制他，莱因哈特最终却借着药物的掩护放纵。他挺着腰，索求齐格飞让他给予他更多，齐格飞无法拒绝他，抽插却更加轻缓，像怕弄碎了眼前瓷娃娃一般精致却脆弱的身体。而以莱因哈特目前的状态，需要的根本不是这样的温吞，他的五指抓挠着齐格飞的背部催促他：“快点……”  
“疼吗？”  
莱因哈特有一瞬的恍惚，随后坚定地摇头。这一下用尽了他最后的气力，他现在能够做的，就只是依靠齐格飞，接受他所带给他的一切。  
他听见了长长的叹息，但随后齐格飞顺应他的要求干他更狠。在之前的抽送中，齐格飞已经明白了他身体最需要抚慰的那些点。当他寻找到对的区域时，紧致的肉穴也就予他良好的反馈，温暖的穴壁攀附着他，像有意识一般地吸吮他的性器，齐格飞不再去纠结莱因哈特到底对他隐瞒了多少，至少此时莱因哈特是需要他的。  
锁骨，乳尖，腰窝，下腹，莱因哈特所有的敏感地带都受到照拂，齐格飞驱动两腿间的利器，拍打莱因哈特细嫩而富有弹性的臀部，沙发被摇晃出咯吱轻响，他们像身处冰原已久的旅人，疯狂地追逐彼此身上的热度，几乎失去了节制。  
第二次射精的时候，莱因哈特失去了声音，而这回齐格飞有所准备，对方吐露的精华一滴不漏地落入了他的手中。  
莱因哈特极尽疲惫地抬眼，齐格飞的汗珠正落在他脸上。  
丰满而弧度优美的唇上挂着白浊，那个他爱极了的男人专注地舔着唇瓣与指节，将他的精液尽数吞吃。  
在莱因哈特彻底失去意识之前，齐格飞吻住他的眼睑，好像告诉他现在可以安心地睡去了。

（九）

 

莱因哈特感在陌生的床铺上睁眼。  
这张床是他从未感受过的柔软，被褥间有齐格飞的气味，他猫儿一样蹭了蹭，又在一瞬间恢复警醒。  
哪怕是在梦里，他都没有敢想象过这个场景。  
意识清醒后，伴随而来的就是断骨裂皮的痛楚，莱因哈特想从床上起身，没能成功，只发出了嘶吼舨的惨叫。与此同时，从门口传来一声瓷器破裂的脆响，有人慌乱地推门，本该盛装在器物里的滚烫汤药溅开，浸透他的裤脚。  
“——莱因哈特！”  
“没事……”  
齐格飞走到床边，去理他颊边的乱发，然后替他掖紧了被角：“你到底什么时候才能对我坦诚？”  
莱因哈特难得心虚地默不作声。  
“结账的时候伯伦希尔的人告诉我，你根本不是做色情服务的。”齐格飞的脸上满是痛心与歉疚，“对不起，我当时……”  
莱因哈特摇头：“已经过去了，再去提也没有意义。”  
梳弄金丝的手一僵，齐格飞宁愿莱因哈特对他责备或嘲讽，也不愿看他这样不咸不淡过往不究的模样。这个一向举重若轻、温稳从容的男人，只在莱因哈特面前才不止一次地乱了阵脚。  
莱因哈特是他的不可控，是否也是……求不得？  
——不，他有什么资格这样想？他们彼此错过的岁月太长，相聚的时光太短，生发的误解太多，阐明的心意太少，他分明连去求的行动都做得不够，又怎么能轻易地宣判自己得不到莱因哈特呢？  
“你说得对，再提它已经没有意义了，”温厚的嗓音里带了苦涩，“可是，总有些事情是过不去的。”  
“不都是一样的吗？时间长了，自然……”莱因哈特抢着辩白，没发现这句话有多么违心。  
“不一样的，莱因哈特。”齐格飞自嘲地笑了一下，“我曾逃避了那么久，妄想把与你有关的都变成过去……后来发现，我试图用来麻痹自己的一切，也不过都是在追逐你的影子。  
“其他人的面目我见过后马上就会模糊，可是关于你……连每根发梢的弧度，我都记得清晰。我早该明白，我爱慕你不可能只是过去，现在和将来，甚至到我已经没有将来，都会一直如此。”  
“但就算这样，”莱因哈特不知该如何面对他的告白，生平第一次露出了羞赧神色，美目的波光慌乱地流转，齐格飞感觉冰蓝川流中有灿星飞舞，“你喜欢我，也不一定会和我在一起，你需要的是——”  
“那么，我必须要告诉你，我想要和想在一起的只有你。”  
“你之前有和那么多人约会，说的这句话不能信，但是……”  
我都还没找你算清那些在你身边待过的人的账呢，齐格飞心中有些酸涩。莱因哈特身上还有太多他不知道的地方，包括强烈抗拒他的那次，但在把莱因哈特接回家的时候他已经做好决定，如果他不说，他就绝不逼问，直到他愿意主动说给他听的那天为止。  
当务之急是要争取已经要近在眼前的幸福。  
“但是什么？”  
“但是也不是没有办法弥补。”  
“嗯？”  
两人目光交汇，莱因哈特在一瞬间下定了决心:“——在我这里，失去信誉不是小事，得用一辈子来偿。”


End file.
